Sickness and in Health
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: It's the first day back from the summer holidays and Yura is baffled to why Rikou is off. The gang go visit him to learn he is sick and they also learn something that they never knew about their friend.


Kids were walking into class, greeting their friends enthusiastically before taking their seats at their desk when the teacher strolled in and demanded the attention of the class. Yura sat in her seat looking to the empty seat that was three seats in front of her and to the left. More and more of her friends noticed the empty chair and had to ask others about his absence.

It was their first day back from summer holidays and they were to write what they did during the summer, Yura couldn't write what truly happened as it was almost a stuff of myth, the Onmyoji teamed up with the yokai, the ones they despised and irradiated, to defeat a yokai causing havoc (in a general sense) in Kyoto. She couldn't tell anyone that one of the yokai leaders happend to be her friend.

It was all messed up.

Once the day ended, Kiyotsugu suggested that they visit their sick friend and had forced everyone to visit them, dragging them by the arms to the old house that was the Nura clan. Yura walked in slowly, the yokai aura was very strong here, she had always thought that but now she knew it was because they lived here. She watched as the smaller yokai scattered when they saw the humans.

Kiyotsuga led everyone round the back to where a lovely pond was. Yura could see a pair of eyes watching her and beckoned him closer so that they could talk, "Where's Nura?" She asked the yokai with a black hair and a white plate over his head.

"In the main house. There is meeting on with the master. Give me a second. He is also unwell," the black haired yokai jumped out of the pond and rushed to the house, going by the side, so that he didn't get spotted. Yura sighed as she saw his webbed hands. She worked with him but could not remember his name.

She watched as Wakana walked out and greeted the friends, "Sorry...Rikou isn't feel well. He is slightly contagious, so I feel it best for you guys not to meet," she lied. The rest of the group awed at their friends downfall.

Yura watched as the water yokai summoned her from the side of the house and she walked over to him and followed him into the main house. She saw the yokai she had worked with and was shocked to see how many there was. She followed the small black haired yokai into a room where she saw Rikou in his yokai form with an icepack on his head.

"'Ello," he said his voice dry and horse. He had a dressing gown on and looked very sickly, "'Ank you 'Appa," he spoke, his nose clearly blocked. His hair that was usually windswept back was hanging very low, still together in the collective bunch.

"So your sick?"

"'Up and I can't go into ma 'uman form. I'm stuck for the time 'eing," he explained. Kappa waddled over to his master and put a wet webbed hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Should rest master. You need to to sleep," Rikou nodded and was helped into his futon by Kappa before the water yokai turned around to walk away. "Master wanted you speak to you. Come with me," She followed Kappa through the main house until she was in a room with Nurarihyon sitting on a small pillow. On either side of the wall there was many different yokai, from powerful to weak.

"Yura dear. Take a seat before me," The girl did as she was asked and sat on the throw pillow that was in front of the supreme commander. "Rikou is ill as you might already gather," she turned when she watched Kappa take a seat on a pillow beside Yuki Onna. "He asked me to ask you to fill in a Nura Yokai treaty, stating that Onmyoji can not harm any of our clan and in return we will protect humans. Others out with our clan can be hunted if you see fit, but no one in our clan will suffer from your clans hands," Yura was handed a piece of paper that had sheets of paper.

"The first page is our conditions, the second to last page is our family. We plan to add more to our family but this is our alliance at the moment," Yura was surprised to see how many alliances the Nura clan had. She signed the papers and handed them back to the supreme commander who gave her a gentle smile as well as ripping of the the front page and handing her the alliance list of the Nura. "Thank you dear. Kappa will you see her out," The yokai stood up and led Yura outside. He walked with his hands behind his head, like usual.

"Yura! Where did you go! Where you abducted by Yokai!" Kiyostuga proclaimed when she stepped back onto the yard again. She shook her head dumbly. They all stared in confusion as she had just disappeared.

"I went to speak to Rikou. He is choked with the cold and is contagious. We spoke through his door. He is resting now. He'll be back soon," She watched as Kappa waddled past the teenagers, without a care and jumped back into his pond. Kana stared at the yokai and tugged on Yura's shoulders.

"Y-Y-Yokai," she pointed to the pond in fright. Kiyotsugu gasped and rushed into the pond and pulled Kappa out by the white plate on his head that looked like a hat. Kappa screamed out in pain and what happened next was unbelieveable. Kiyotsugu was brought to the floor by multiple yokai while Kappa was held by Rikou in his yokai form.

Half of Kappa's white plate was shattered on the ground while he whimpered in his masters arms, "Shh...it okay," he spoke, still clearly sick from the cold. Kiyotsugu was astonished by the amount of yokai that surrounded him, one of them being Tsurura that had ice cold eyes now. Most of them were hissing at being attacked.

"W-w-what...Oikawa?" Shima gasped as she held down his best friend.

"'Urura, 'ubinashi and 'urotabou let 'em go," Rikou commanded, bending down to see Kappa that continued to whimper in pain. Yura walked over to Rikou and held him up as he coughed and spluttered, falling to his knees as he coughed heavily. "Bring everyone in," he hissed before leading Kappa into his room and allowed him to sleep in the corner of his room. Kappa happily curled into a small ball and wrapped his hands around his had before he tried to doze off.

Yura walked in not that long after with the rest of their friends, everyone else holding hands as they walked past many yokai who all glared. Yuki onna walked over to her master and gave him a hot cloth, which she used gloves to touch. She then sat next to Kappa and blew on his head that stung. Kappa, despite being asleep, moved his hands slowly for Yuki Onna to gain access.

"Rikou is that you?" Kana stuttered out staring at the male that she was in love with. He nodded his head slowly.

"I'm ill...and can't return to my day form," Yura crawled over go Kappa to see the water child crying softly in the corner. She touched his black wet hair and smoothed it down with a sad smile.

"Sorry about that," she muttered to him. He opened his eyes slowly, reveling two slits that were supposed to be his eyes.

"Kappa!" Kojoro rushed in to the water child's side while Nurarihyon stood at the door with a scowl. He walked in slowly with a tray and sat it down next to Rikou who was panting heavily due to his illness. Kojoro and Nurarihyon helped Kappa to his feet and led him out slowly. The two returned after placing Kappa in the infirmary.

"Which one of you hurt him?" Kojoro growled. She stood in front of Yura, knowing that she wouldn't hurt him or anyone of them. She glanced at all of them and noticed the quivering Kiyotsugu who stared in fright. "Why? Why did you hurt him. He was going to bed. You are in our home. Do not harm us in our own home. We are under masters oath and will not harm you but do not harm our family!" She snarled at Kiyostugu.

"This is a yokai house? You live here?" Kana asked worriedly, looking around the room to see many Yokai glaring. Kojoro nodded curtly.

"This is the Nura clan. From what Master Rikou has said you are well delved in our clan and our Supreme Commander," Kana looked to Rikou who pulled his futon covers over his face while turning away. His white and black hair poked out and she reached out to touch it.

It was extremely soft between her fingers, "Wait Rikou...back when we were 8, you mentioned that your grandfather was the leader of the yokai," Kana gasped remembering how he went on about his grandfather.

The white and black hair moved as if it was nodding, "You guys didn't believe me, told me to shut up, insulted my family, so I gave up telling you about by Yokai family," he sniffled under the covers. Yuki Onna slapped Kana's hand away and stroked his hair. She watched as Rikou turned round and gave her a meek smile, "My icepack has melted. Come under," Tsurura blushed heavily before joining her master under the covers, gingerly. She lay stiff beside him not sure what he wanted.

She was cold, she wasn't freezing like ice, she was just cool. "Oikawa?" Shima gasped out looking confused and very sad. The girl that he loved was holding Rikou. They heard a door open and watched as an angry looking male walked in with short spiky caramel hair. He pushed them out of the way and knelt down at Rikou's side.

"Out," he hissed to Tsurura and let her roll out of the futon. The caramel haired male helped Rikou sit up and lifted the spoon that had soup on it and brought it to Rikou's lips. The other drank it slowly, hiding a blush that was forming on his grey sickly cheeks.

"Everyone this is lord Zen. He's the masters sibling," Yuki Onna introduced, puffing her cheeks out as he had been so cold to her. Zen looked to the girl before returning to his sibling and helped him eat his soup.

"Honestly, you are useless," he chuckled as some soup dribbled down his chin.

"Er...Lord Zen..." Shima stood and went to touch his back but was grabbed by somene and was pulled back.

"I am poisonous. Don't touch by back," Zen snarled, his head turning to the side to see Nurarihyon holding back the blond child. "What were you going to say?" Zen asked calmy, lifting the spoon to Rikou's lips once again.

"When I was little...er...I...always thought that the Zen clan was so cool. They were the bad guys but I thought the poisoned wings were totally cool," Zen turned around to face Rikou once again and tried to focus feeding him soup while a blush crept up his face. Rikou chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"You guys should go. I just need to rest. I'll come back to school soon...and keep quiet" he groaned out. Everyone stood up apart from those that lived there. Kiyotsugu turned to Rikou before bowing.

"Say sorry to the other yokai...and hurry back to school," Rikou nodded slowly as he watched his friends walk away. He was glad that apart from a tearful Kappa everything went alright. He always worried about telling them in case they refused to be their friend but it was nice to know that when he recovered he'll still have those friends to return to.

...

Get ready for more Nura stories, either based on Kappa (I love him so much) or the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad learning about Rikou's yokai form.


End file.
